


Papa's Little Rose

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, just a bit anyway, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Dom Papyrus fingers a female. Yeah...Safe word key:Pink roses- goodOrange roses- ok(slow down)Brown roses- stopRoses- stop now
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus=Papy +Daddy kink=Papa.  
> What am I doing with my life :)  
> My thanks to weepies4 cuz sending me those pics from so long ago... thx XD

Papyrus stood beside his queen sized racecar bed, smiling warmly as his partner giggled and just managed to reach the light switch near the bed, plunging his normally bright room in near blackness. He watches her blink in the darkness for little more than a moment before turning on the soft light in his hands and watching her face light up again as she saw him. 

She reached her arms up and made cute little grabby hands for him. He, of course, obliged, setting the night light aside to free his hands for holding and...other purposes.   
First they nuzzled each other with skeleton kisses, his magic reacting delightfully with hers before moving on to the more traditional of kisses, his tongue having easily solidified. For a time only soft groans and breaths punctured the silence, the little human's body already writhing beneath him and growing more eager by the second. 

He pulled away, whines pitifully ~~adorably~~ following him and sat up to pull each of his gloves off with his teeth, maintaining eye contact all the while.   
The effect was wonderful. She took a sharp breath and her eyes widened but her legs, loosely wrapped around his waist, tightened. What an excitable little puppy he had. 

"Now, Remember Our Magic Word?" 

"R-roses." She softly stammered.

" **Good**." He growled, grin growing.

He quickly shifted her so her ass was more or less in his lap, licking his teeth at the sweet gasp of surprise and excitement she let loose. 

"Now, how do you feel?" 

"P-pink Roses." She whispered, staring at the currently empty space at his pelvis in anticipation.

"I Can't Hear You~?" He sang, leaning down to speak into her ears.

" _Pink Roses!_ " She sweetly yipped, shuddering at his close contact.

She is rewarded with a rolling grind against her wetness, her pleased mewls making him growl with satisfaction. He keeps up with his grinding and her mewls grow more vocal with every roll. The speed at which she is soaked has him pleased; her body had learnt to produce a lot more to accommodate him for he lacked nothing in both the girth and length department. 

"Look At How _Wet_ You Are My Little Flower." 

He spreads her lower lips and teases them with a digit, lightly inserting it. She whines and attempts to buck into the fleeting touch but he holds her still with a hand to her waist. 

" **Positively Dripping.** " He hisses reverently, admiring the sheen on his fingers before making eye contact and licking them clean, grinding slightly all the while. 

She watches, enraptured, and seems to have difficulty deciding whether to watch or mewl at the grinding. He stops this debate by leaning down to passionately kiss her, the tang of her juices still on his tongue. She groans into his jaws, the new position providing a bit more of the sweet friction she was after.

However we can't have that quite yet!  
Papyrus leans away to sit up, despite her grabby, if weak, protests and her slightly frustrated whine. He silences this by taking one hand to her pussy and using the other to tease a raised nipple. The reaction is delightfully immediate.

" _Papa~_ " She happily chimes, the sound shooting straight to his member. 

He rewards this with a flick and rub of her clit, which makes her jerk and moan, before inserting two digits as deep as they can go, making her jerk again and moan loudly.

"Colour, My Sweet?" He says, stilling his fingers.

"Pink! Pink! Papa, _Please_!" 

His grin gains a smirk-ish edge to it as he makes his digits mercilessly pump into her a pleased hum in his non existent throat as she squirms and pants below him. He finds a certain bundle of nerves and once he's certain he shoves two more digits as deep as they can go and uses his thumb on her clit. She releases a half scream as her hips bounce with his touch.

"Colour?" He pants, surprised to find himself already a little ragged, but then again she always did this to him. 

"Pinkpinkpink **PINK**! PINK PAPA! _DON'T STOP!_ "

" _Ah, Ah, Ah~_ " He tuts, slowing his treatment down but not stopping it.

Her pained whines yank at his soul strings but he doesn't give in. He can't have her ordering him around after all. 

"What's The Word?" 

Her dazed expression struggles to focus, desperately searching the answer to Papa's question. _Cute_.

"...pink?" 

"Not Quite." 

He chuckles at her little indignant huff. She tries to sneakily shift her her hips to increase the movement but he stills that immediately. She whines and throws him some of her best puppy eyes but she wasn't going to get her way, naughty set of petals that she was. She then almost growls at him but a growl of his own and sharp glint in his socket quickly silences that and she breaks eye contact and looks away, submissive once more. Good girl.

_"...please?"_

Very, good girl.

"Now Complete Your Sentence?" 

Her face scrunches in concentration again; Papyrus would never have enough of her expressions. The sweet little thing was probably cleverly thinking of a way to get him to skip to the main event. 

" _Papa, please keep going. I need you so bad Papa~♡_"

 _ **"Good Girl!"**_ He enunciates with a particularly deep thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, soul humming in satisfaction at her pleased cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It surprises me that I haven't seen any other fics use this but then again maybe I'm not looking hard enough 0w0)? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll have sex-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa does a sneaky x2

He gracefully speeds up, his fingers practically bouncing inside as her keening rapidly develops into pleased yowls, her hips moving in the same rhythm. He allows her this movement if only to admire the sight of her tightly shut eyes and open mouthed smile, her breasts bouncing in tandem. 

He sees the signs and shoves her past that first peak, the glow his own member bathing her flower in orange light as she screams for him. 

" _ **PAPYRUS-!!!!**_ "

Her back arches up, artistic in motion before she flops back down, his fingers slipping out with that slick pop that he loves to hear, confirming just how much she enjoyed it. 

He allows her a few seconds to pant and catch her breath, lapping away the slickness coating his fingers before addressing her again. 

" _Colour?_ " 

She takes a moment to respond, blinking away residual tears. He wishes he had licked those away but he'll get another chance soon enough. 

" _Pink roses._ " 

She smiles up at him and he smiles down at her. He takes his phalanges, coated in him and her and has her suck on them, which she does obediently, her eyes lidded in arousal. 

Retrieving them he uses that hand to pull up his aching, glowing dick from under her, pumping it and covering it in a lovely combination of her cum his spit and the pre cum from his tip. He admires the glee in her expression at the sight of him and he has no doubt that if he weren't on top she'd be clambering over him to suck at her favourite lollipop. 

But now wasn't the time for that. Papyrus uses the hand that had been holding her waist down to spread open her pussy and line himself up, sending her a chastising look for her excitable wiggles. 

"Colour, My Flower~?"

"Pink Roses Papa~"

She flutters her eyelashes prettily at him and he chuckles, booping her on the nose before slowly starting to push in.  
They groan together at the feel of that tight initial stretch. No matter how loose Papyrus was sure to make her she was still a tightened vacuum around him. Fair enough considering he was nearly half the width of her torso and just as deep. So for now he slides in as much as her body easily allows before her face scrunches in a grimace.

"Or-Orange." 

Papyrus stops his progress to let her adjust. 

"Brown?" He gently asks after a minute. 

She shakes her head, reaching up for him and he immediately lets her pull him down for a kiss.

" ** _Pink_**." She breathes against his teeth, rolling her hips upward with a grin he matches. 

He slides deeper in, groaning again from the feel of her walls slowly permitting him, contracting all the way. Her eyes slide shut with a soft gasp and he watches her expression closely for any signs of that earlier grimace, fists tight on the sheets to help keep control.

" _Papaa~_ " She whines, her starting to press into him.

_**"Deeper, please~"** _

Such a Good Girl.

_**"Of Course, My Flower~♡"** _

He hilts in one smooth movement, her resulting keen doubled with her contraction nearly ending him right then and there as they both shudder for a few moments, basking in each other's heat.

"Colour?"

"PINK! PINK PINK **PINK**!" She yips happily.

Papyrus' grin regrows again as he starts moving, passionately kissing her and swallowing the moans from both their mouths before leaning back just enough to enjoy the view. His slow pace doesn't last long, picking up in such a way that it appears that her moans were ascending uniformly in key, three notes at a time.

_**"That's Right, My Sweet. Sing For Me."** _

And sing she does, notes hitting higher as he pistons and hammers deep into her, hunched over with glowing drool dripping onto her chest. 

She was close.

"Pa-Papa-! I'm going to- _CLOSE_ -!" 

She stares up into his sockets, pleading. 

_"Can You Wait For Papa?"_ He pants, sockets boring down into her. 

Perhaps it was a little mean to ask this now however she still must listen. She looks frantically left and right, whining as he hasn't slowed down at all so obeying that order was almost impossible but she didn't want to lie to Papa.

 _"I tr-try Papa-"_

She cuts off with an abrupt keen as he slams into her favourite spot. 

_**"Good Girl!"** _

She moans in response, unable to do much else.

_"Papa's Coming Soon."_

He gets even faster and she unleashes a short scream, mumbled pleading and begging spilling from her as he in turn growls praises into her ears. 

She barely hangs on until she suddenly can't.

_"Papa I **Can't** I'm-" _

_"Its Ok! **Cum** My Love, **Papa's Right Here.** " _

She screams as she does clinging to his neck as her body convulses with both her pleasure and his now erratic thrusts before he breaks too. As his heat forces her body to expand she suddenly chokes on another scream, her body going through an unexpected second peak and stealing her breath away. 

Papyrus smirks down at her, basking in her pleased, overstimulated mewls as she twitches about. 

This was of course very deliberate and has confirmed his latest test! He had known she loved to be over stuffed and could come from that and, with timing, patience, skill and a splash of luck one could theoretically double up on the pleasure. Seconds apart! _Delightful!_

He gently eases himself out of her despite a soft whine at her less fullness, gooey strings of orange cum connecting them still. 

"It's Time To Clean Up My Sweet~" 

She mewls her dissent, using a hand to cup her bulging pouch and keep his cum inside her. Knowing what he does now of human biology, this was a symbol of her wanting to keep his seed. Oh how it made his Soul positively _ache_ in want. However neither of them were ready for pups so it was a ~~pity~~ blessing that she could not be seeded this way. 

He moves her hand away and manoeuvres her so she's laying with her back against his chest and then reaches down to press on the slight bulge on her stomach. Papyrus hums his appreciation of the weak mewls and shivers she releases as his release gushes out of her, the magic already evaporating. 

Once she is relatively clear they both settle down to cuddle with a mutual sigh of satisfaction.

"Roses?" He asks.

" _Roses_." She agrees nuzzling into his ribs as he reaches over to tap off the night light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY it's done! I dont think I could take much more of the weird joke my Sans esque brain kept coming up with- AH!


End file.
